The Adventures of Ashleigh
by fluffy002
Summary: This story is a Crossover between /Wizard101/Nanoha / Harry potter There may be spelling and grammer misstakes
1. Chapter 1

_**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**_

_**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha**_

**Hope you enjoy **

_**Ch.01**_

* * *

Ashleigh the Death Whisper was a death Student at wizard city Ravenswood School of magical arts. With two black pigtails almost to the floor, Green eyes and a long bone reaper's Staff.

Having been called to head master Ambrose's office at the age of just 13, Ashleigh was one of the top students in her year at Ravenswood.

"Ashleigh My dear how are you? I hope your latest mission didn't cause you too much trouble? I have been getting good reports from professor Dworgyn."

"Thank you sir, a bit of trouble but nothing I could not handle and the locals really helped"

"Good-Good my dear I'm glad everything went well for you and now to your Next Mission. We have discovered Magical School's and communities from the spiral world you lived in and after the discovery of yourself we reopened an earlier Investigation into the spiral world Earth and discovered Schools and communities within large barriers and have come to worry about the state of these's communities and wish you to investigate. The community you are to investigate is in Japan and then the Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry in Scotland, then depending on your investigation we will determine whether we as a leading magical community will move into those communities for the safety of there magical race. You will leave before the next school year, your task will be to investigate the community in your home country, it will also give you time to spend Christmas with your family before the investigation into hogwarts starts. This is what you will need; the folder contains maps and information of the locations of the other communities and races from within the barriers"

"Yes sir, I never knew there were magical communities on earth plus I will get to see my family after almost two years so I am really looking forward to it"

"That's what we hoped, we have been investigating the earth for a long time but pulled up nothing so we closed the investigation to your world and reinvestigated. After we found you it wasn't till one of the students came across a pub in London named The Leaky Caldron that we found anything"

After leaving head master Ambrose's office Ashleigh move's towards the spiral gate but turned around, deciding to go shopping before returning to the gate having remembered she was leaving wizard city for over a year.

Standing before the spiral gate with an old but silvery key in hand, the key to her home land, two bags and her pet owl flying just by her side after inserting the key with a click the spiral door opened,

She entered and disappeared before reappearing at the other end and finding herself in United States, looking a bit out of place in the death school uniform.

"Come on Scar let's move before people start talking, we'll use Pen when we reach the ocean, There are other ways to travel but it'll look really odd plus I have no passport on me so we'll have to fly low to avoid radar "

Pen was a huge brown owl which Ashleigh kept in one of many orbs when travelling, the others orbs that Ashleigh kept where her home the death house which had many books inside and her home also connected to the spiral gate but the gate was in United States and her home was Japan, Uminari City which was a long way from where she lived so many of her keys to the spiral where emergency use only. Standing by the ocean after two hours of walking, orb in hand letting a bit of magic flow though...Pop... pen stood tall, petting him before the long flight ahead.

It had taken her almost two weeks of island hoping but Ashleigh the Death Whisper was in Uminari City. it has been a long time since being here "no wonder the head master gave me no time limit" although Christmas was still two or three weeks away, Ashleigh didn't know the date to check Walking up to a small café and sitting at an outdoor table her owl ,Scar sitting at the edge of the table.

"Hello miss what can I get you"

"Coffee, cream bum and some brown bread, and water please"

"That will be 1500 yen "

It took a while to find the correct money, Ashleigh had collected all kinds of coins on her travels and it had been a long time since she used yen although Ashleigh had sent letter's explaining what had happened, her parents could not send letter's back and her home town hadn't changed very much.

"Here you go miss one order of Coffee, Cream bun, Bread and Water. Is she yours the owl? She's lovely what is her name?"

"Scar, she's a snow owl and she goes everywhere with me. We are going to be here awhile visiting my parents for Christmas before school starts in the new years"

"Ok well if you're around here come back anytime, I'm sure Nanoha and her friends would love to meet a new friend to have fun with."

"Thankyou I've just arrived and haven't seen my family in a long time so I should be around for a week or two before the new school year."

From inside the café Mr and Misses Takamachi watched as the unusual girl talked to her owl at the café's outside table's before she left.

"What a weird girl, those clothes, can't say it's one of Nanoha's lot and a pet owl, she reminds me of something I read in the library about magic when I was young."

"Yes she does remind you more of what you think magic should be or of the other older side of magic than the newer side that Nanoha and her friend use."

It was then that the café door opened and Nanoha and her fate walked through.

"Hi mama, papa I'm home. What where you talking about? Magic kids books? "

"No dear, just this afternoon, a customer, she looked like one of those's witches in the kid's books at the library"

"Really, is she still here?" Momoko Takamachi turned to her daughter,"No dear she left just before you returned not 5 minutes ago, said she had just returned from school and I think it may be her uniform, odd as she looks, she is a nice girl with a pet owl named Scar."

"We'll keep an eye out, I'm sure if she's about and her owl is with her she will be easy to find. What did she have on her and look like."

"Long black pigtail's to the floor, green eyes with a pet snow owl and a bone staff with grim reapers head."Turning to face Nanoha Fates face hardened "We'll investigate her to see if she's trouble or not, I'd hate to have to call admiral Lindy when they are so busy in England, I wonder how it's going over there? "

"I'm sure we can handle it, Fate Chan she could have something to do with the investigation and any information on earth magic could be beneficial, it sounds like she is'nt as afraid as the communities on earth about there magic "

"Girl's don't go over board, she seemed nice and some of the coins that she pulled out looked like real gold and sliver, she could have travelled a long way to get here so try to make her feel welcome at least."

"We will but it could be the lead we need on the communities that have magic on earth even if she is an off worldler looking for a holiday, Lindy and the others seem to be having trouble just doing my job Sir "

"No need to be so formal with us fate, your like family here, it's just so hard to see you girls so serious about your jobs at your age with the Administration ,I guess you guys are having trouble with the earth's magic culture."

"You could say that from what we learned it's like 18th century once you enter though the barrier and the racism between the none magical and magical population is at an all time high in there community"

"And it seems they use a type of memory erasing spell and from that I learned anything to do with the memory is bad enough to warrant investigation alone mum"

"I should think so too, Nanoha and I can see why you want to investigate her as well but from what I learned of her in the short time she was at our café from what you tell me, of Earths magical population she has no regard for the secrecy of her magic and whatever school she goes to does a lot of travelling and no doubt use to odd look's and probably use to looking odd to."

"Why do you say that, Miss Takamachi? "

"She walked proudly a bit like you and Nanoha in your uniforms, to come from a secret culture of hidden witch craft on earth, becoming her friend would be better than spying. Who know what or where that bird is of hers? You may be in a bush and Scar may be above where you are spying. Owl's are known to be very intelligent creatures and are very good in the dark, not to mention the manners she showed are not those of a Common house pet so please do the same do you hear? Becoming friends you learn a lot more than being enemies."

"I know, I'll just have to keep a good eye out for Nanoha as her way of making friend can be a little dangerous "

"Nananan what's that meant to mean? I'm not that dangerous"

"Nanoha I'm not saying another word, come on lets go to your room and finish our homework,and watch the video letter from Hayate Chan."

A few blocks' away Ashleigh was just coming up to her house.

"I'm home, looks like no ones in, we'll go put our stuff away in my room and wait till everyone is home. It feels like it has been forever since I have been here, even if it's only been 2 years. May as well change while I'm at it, can't go around in my school robes, I'll keep my staff and spell book though, Then I'll Wait till everyone is home."

* * *

**End Ch.01**


	2. Chapter 2 part one

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

**_This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha_**

**Anything before Level_15**

**Beginner**

**Level_16=1st year**

**Level_42 = 2ed year**

**Level_48=3ed year**

**Ch.02 part one**

* * *

Ashleigh was walking from morning practice towards the café she had visited yesterday, her Parents when they had come home had overwhelmed her with hugs and greetings, after present giving and story telling the party had gone well into the night.

"I nearly got it that time, stupid scarecrow spell, I don't even know what I'm doing wrong, I'm in my 2nd year, thanks to professor Dworgyn I got everything for my 3rd year spell's before I left , I know I'm rushing but the scarecrow would really help Scar, let's get a table"

"Nanoha that's her sitting at the table now with the bone staff, she look's tired, you go see to her order, she'll probably order for the owl too"

"Yes mama" Nanoha responded before taking a notepad and walking outside to the customer, "Let's see the map, say's there's a barrier to the north of Tokyo, the problem is the barrier gate is coded and I'm sure it'll be watched so I cant spend too long passing through, entering with people would be far better"

"A map, anything you need help with, sorry may I take your order" Ashleigh looked up to see a girl with blue eyes, Brown hair and looked about her own age "Coffee bacon and egg sandwich and brown bread and water please and yes I could use help, I'm Ashleigh but just call me ash "with a bright smile responded "I'm Nanoha Takamachi I'll be right back with your order"

Inside the café "Nanoha Fate just called and said she'll be over in an hour or so, what is the order?"

"Coffee bacon and egg sandwich and brown bread water and tea for me, I'll be over at the table with ash, she's looking at a map and I asked if she wanted help"

"Ok dear wait a moment and I'll get the order ready"

_It was a few minutes before Nanoha returned back to Ashleigh's table. _

"Here is your order ash, one bacon sandwich and coffee. I guess this is for your owl. What do you need help with? my friend is coming over in an hour perhaps she can help too."

"Right, this may interest you to see the red circle, here it's a barrier to what is a magical community within Tokyo North, the blue line is the gate entrance to there society, coded in some way and I could use some supples anyways. Forgot one or two things before I left so I want to take a look even if only for the shopping, you up to it?"

Nanoha sat there a bit shocked at first but after Ashleigh's talk which sounded more like an old friend than a new acquaintance, she soon snapped out of it having remember what her parents where telling her the night before.

"I guess I could, so how did you find out about this and how you know I was a mage?"

"You can't hide much from a necromancer. That's Scar he's my familiar, a snow Owl ,I just sort of forgot where I was and when you came at me with your power spike I just sort of forgot that I was home in Uminari City rather than somewhere in the spiral, anyway if your interested I could use someone with me for a day trip to Tokyo, we'll be gone one or two days I got a place we can stay and travel."

"_I'll have to call fate, if all those red cycles are barriers that means Ash knows more about the magical population of this planet than we do and could be a big use to admiral Lindy Rising Heart can you Copy the map "_

"_No Sir the map is spelled with unknown magic making it unreadable, Sir incoming message from Fate "_

"_Sorry Nanoha something come up and I'll be gone a few days, be back Christmas Eve" Nanoha using her telepathic connection though rising Heart responded "No problem Fate Chan come home safely"_

"_Looks like Fate's out of the picture, she'll kill me for what i'm about to do, and from what I know about her Ash isn't one for waiting by the looks of it"_

"I'll have to tell my mother but when do you plan on going"

"Since winter vacation starts tomorrow I go as soon a possible, Christmas is only three days away and I want to spend it with my family before the new school year but I can't wait till after Christmas to investigate their communities or it'll stuff up my plans"

After Nanoha and Ashleigh had finished their talk they went to ask about the trip and introduce Ashleigh properly to the parents

"Mum dad meet Ashleigh the Death Whisper" Ashleigh walked up to the family and bowed in respect before raising her head

"hello just call me Ash, I'm a 2nd year at Ravenswood school of magical arts I just wanted to know if Nanoha is available to go to Tokyo tomorrow for a few days, she'll be safe,I have a sort of on the go house we can stay in"

Nanoha's parents looked towards Nanoha "what are you two doing in Tokyo? I can't see it being just a normal shopping trip and we want you home before Christmas." Nanoha parents already knew about magic and how their daughter had joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau after her last case a year ago with the book of darkness Nanoha had spent the year training after the events and doing small jobs with Fate for admiral Lindy but had yet to take proper training "Were going to investigate a barrier in Tokyo" Nanoha Finished as Ashleigh spoke.

"we're only going to take a look and maybe a little shopping on the side. I know the magical population of our world are odd even for spiral and people are asking questions in the morals of there government and why they go around like a secret society. I have some clothes in my house Nanoha can have, once crafted so we don't stand out"

"I guess you can go as long as you both don't get in to much trouble,I don't want to hear about Nanoha starting a war with these people by Lindy and the other's and looking the part will benefit you both and probably enable you to get a lot more information than the Administration "

As Mr Takamachi finished Ashleigh began

"The only problem I face is the coded entrance and having someone with me makes it look like I'm not a spy, they could be on the look out for any investigators of unknown origin, I was hoping we could wait around for people entering and go though with them"

"Good idea since its Christmas you shouldn't have trouble getting though as long as you and Nanoha look the part, you said you'll craft the clothes, how will you go about that and do you need anything that will help?"

"Probably need leather and I'll have to spell it too since normal leather isn't magical so it'll have to be soaked as soon as I can find some" turning Mr Takamachi spoke "There's some old leathers in the gym store room if that help's"

Before everyone knew it Ash's eyes had lit up and seemed to glow in excitement. "Hardened leather, the older the leather and harder the better protection it'll give its user once spelled, I love making custom robe's"

It wasn't before long Nanoha's dad had the leather's, Nanoha couldn't believe how excited Ashleigh was and she was about to get a first hand look into how Ashleigh was going to craft her outfit. Walking up to a tree Ashleigh put her left hand into her bag and pulled out a blackened orb ,it glowed a bit before she held it up to a dyeing tree, in the garden the orb glowed before sinking into the tree and a small magical cycle appearing soon after

"You ready? just put your hand onto the circular pattern and put a small amount of your power into it, Nanoha you'll feel tingly for a minute before appearing in my house"

_Telepathy "Rising Heart scan and video please"_

"_A Video is being recoded for analysis later unable to scan magical signatures"_

"_I wonder why you can't scan her or what ever she holds? I'll have to ask later"_

Stepping forward Nanoha moved her hand towards the circular symbol _"Sir Magic charge decected unable to detect safety measures"_ after Rising Heart had Telepathy contacted her Nanoha went though Mr Takamachi soon followed behind.

* * *

**End of Ch.02 part one **


	3. Chapter 2 part two

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

**_This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha_**

**Anything before Level_15**

**Beginner**

**Level_16 =1st year**

**Level_42 = 2ed year**

**Level_48 =3ed year**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Ch.02 part two**

* * *

Stepping though the spiral door Nanoha and soon followed by her Father saw a Standard two up two down western style 18th century home with two upper level gardens, the house had a small porch that looked more like a mouth and growled every now and then, its windows blinking in tune with there entry.

Above the homes front entry the death Schools symbol which was a picture of a skull on a wooden plaque, at the bottom garden near the gateway left, off the central path Ashleigh had planted some very hard to care for plants along the Cliffside which lined the upper garden.

The second Floor garden to the left and right of the main path had two smaller paths, to the left a rotting pool, to the right the basement. The atmosphere of the entire place was dark and gloomy and set on a small island.

"What a house? so this is how ash lives, Its as if the house is living. Hello Halloween, Nanoha fancy a swim?"

"No THANKS dad I'll let you try the pool and is that a cauldron? Looks hot too. So Ash is into what her name implies, death though I do feel safe even with the atmosphere and I'm guessing not just anybody can get through the door"

"Your right about the door, its connected to the spiral, only the magic type's imprinted to the lock by me, can go through the spiral door can go anywhere where there is a connection to the spiral the problem is there is only one door on earth so its emergency use only".

"It let your dad though Nanoha because you share the same D.N.A, anyway, drop the leather's into the cauldron but be careful it's hot and spelled to never go out and used for spelling objects. We'll let them boil for four hours and go and craft your robes. With the finished materials you just have to pick a pattern or we can make a custom pattern. The crafting will take one hour at most so come inside and I'll make us some lunch, Scar you can go now"

As Scar flew off to settle on a dead tree for a nap Nanoha's father went up the path to drop the leather's into the cauldron, a green mist seemed to rise from within as the old material entered the murky water before slowly making its way to the boil.

Following Ashleigh inside her home Nanoha and her father could hear the creeks and groans of the old wooden home. Looking around they took in the setting of Ash's house. The hall was big and covered in a green spooky wall paper that ran throughout the home, to the left of the front entrance was the lounge, to the right was the dining room, the hall in which they stood was covered in bookshelf's and had books of all sizes. To the back of the house was the kitchen looking up, a bone chandelier overhanging the staircase, to the second floor and lanterns ran throughout the house.

Looking ahead up the large stair case which was laid with a red carpet and covered the 2nd floor and at the very top there was an alcove with some crafting equipment used for sewing and shelves of Clothing material.

"Welcome to my humble home, it can be used any time any where, just find a dying tree and add the orb which has your home housed, I do a lot of travelling with my school so a normal house is out of the question, lets go into the lounge and I'll get us some tea, just hope I don't have to light the stove it's cast-iron and not spelled and takes forever to heat"

Nanoha and her father entered the lounge, inside was a large oblong room with two large red sofas facing one on other and a coffee table sat between. In the top corner of the room a large desk with a crystal ball, in the centre of the desk a map of the world with information on the magical communities of earth.

Along one of the larger walls, more bookshelves and the other a large fire place which was burning away, other objects which the lounge housed included a grand piano and a gramophone.

"I have to say Nanoha, as creepy as this place look's its homely enough, looks like she read's a lot too although some of the books are in a language's unknown to me, I'd say most of the books where collected"

Nanoha stayed silent for the a moment before "yeah I wonder what her school like? "As Nanoha finished her sentence Ashleigh walked in the room with Tea and sandwiches on a golden tray, Mr Takamachi went to help with the tray before sitting it down.

"In my school we have a ranking system which go's from 1 to 100 and are not allowed to travel out of the city till we pass our 16th, when we reach our 1st year, till then we are considered beginners and are city bound and when we battle or get challenged by someone we use something called a duelling ring for safety of the others that are not in the duel, even our enemies use this system. The other system we can use is wild and can go out of control, if not controlled properly but basically the same thing but instead of a ring in which 4 on either side its just one under foot and hard to control, I only got taught by my professor the use of this system because of the magical societies of our planet".

Ashleigh talk's on from the kitchen after pouring more of the tea.

"there was some trouble when I arrived with a teacher that went bad at my school so I was dropped right in the deep end on arrival, with no teacher to teach the magic type that I practice till allot later than everyone else,I was sent out all over the city doing peoples odd jobs to learn and because of that got sent out well before everyone else and where ever I go the locals always have something to help me in my learning".

"On arrived I had nothing apart from the clothes on my back and I was given my first wand by the principle So I spent a lot of my time working and saving everything, I learned crafting to save money but takes a lot of time to hunt what I need to make the objects I need unless you have a lot of gold"

Sitting down the questions and answers started first by Nanoha and her father followed with one or two.

"How do you know about the barrier in Japan? and by the looks of that map you possess also know where most earth magical communities are"

"I don't know where every community is but a lot I do and the heads of both school and community where I study have been has been investigating the earth for years before I was born and knew witch's and wizards did exist here, but never had the proof till I showed up, and after I did, a full investigation was launched and the investigation told a story that Ravenswood did not like about the morals and secret of the society of which these people live in".

" I was sent to investigate the schooling of these people and if its not up to standard's and safety of Ravenswood's council they'll probably intervene and force them to better and improve safety of there living conditions "

"_Wow I had better contact Admiral Lindy as soon as I can by the sound of it Ravenswood are not pleased with the way earth's magical population live and plan do something about it"_

After the mental Conversation Nanoha continued the questioning

"What and how do they plan to improve their communities?"

"Sorry Nanoha I can't answer till I've seen their conditions myself, I was only sent to go to one of their schools for the year and report back, because of that I may not pass my 3rd year till a lot later, even if I already know the spells"

"Your people sound like they may know more than the T.S.A.B who I started working for a short time ago and are having a lot of trouble on the magical community here, they don't seem to like newcomers"

"I can probably help you on that, I've been enrolled into Hogwarts in Scotland, if that helps, they use a very out of date type of magic from my notes and only use one for the five types of magic's, you can use your family as background. To get in to Hogwarts you only need an alibi and to look stupid and I think I can get you in"

As Ashleigh finished Mr Takamachi being a bodyguard before he owned the café quickly pieced the clues together

"I get it, Nanoha being a long term resident and born on earth has the papers and they probably have ways to separate the race's of their residents and magical signatures"

"Yeah Tracker magic most likely scans a person's or animals Magic and in return gives information on the race or species of that person or thing and where they live and LIVED and most of all can't be lied to".

Nanoha began her mental conversion_"Tracker magic no wonder Lindy's team are having trouble, they probably know where the T.S.A.B are at least in England, if I can get though the loophole and get into Hogwarts it would be beneficial"_

"Nanoha you're not planning on lying to your friends again are you? If it's what you want we'll help but you'll be on your own for your explanation to the Administration and friends once they find out".

"Not lying exactly just not tell them if they see or have seem me with the T.S.A.B, it's over for a undercover operation, anyhow Ash when do you think we can start on the clothes?"

"We have been talking for about 3 hours so let's go see how the leather is and if it's ready we'll put it to dry in the cellar"

* * *

**End of Ch.02 part two**


	4. Chapter 2 part three

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

**_This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha_**

**Anything before Level_15**

**Beginner**

**Level_16=1st year**

**Level_42 = 2ed year**

**Level_48=3ed year**

**Ch.02 part three**

* * *

Getting up, Ashleigh asked Nanoha and Mr Takamachi to follow her out to the cauldron where the leathers were brewing which indicated that they were ready. Asking Nanoha to get the drying rack and tongs ,telling Mr Takamachi to hold the rack carefully Ashleigh retrieved the leathers, pulling them out from the broth Nanoha and Rising Heart soon felt the leathers aura and all Mr Takamachi could see was a floppy and very hot mess.

"These look great, nicely done too, give it about an hour by the boiler to dry and we are ready, all we have to do is pick a pattern or make a custom pattern and the colours then we are ready".

Walking down the path to the basement where the boiler that heated the home was kept, one look and you could tell it was as old and alive as the house, expanding and extracting as it breathed ,spiting fire, as it worked another two crafting desks where also housed in the basement along with some odd and ends.

"Mr Takamachi take the rack to the left side of the boiler, there's a hook which attaches to the rack mounted to him for drying he should let pass so don't worry he wont hurt you"

Mr Takamachi although worried about the fire spiting boiler followed Ashleigh's instructions and once done Ashleigh lead them both though the basements back entrance into the kitchen then continued on to her study, inside, two wall's where lined with wands and staff's used by wizards and witches of all kinds throughout the spiral, on the smaller wall where two bookshelfs and along the last longer wall a desk and a scroll rack. Ashleigh walked over to the scroll rack and picked two out and gave them to Nanoha.

"You can pick one of them or I could make a custom but I don't know your magic type and a lot of my clothes patterns require types"

Inside Nanoha's head"Ash_ keeps on about Magic types I wonder what they are? I only joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau a year ago after the Book of Darkness case with __Hayate Chan and there's still a lot about magic I don't know and finding out earth had hidden __communities the T.S.A.B wanted to know more, that was four mouths ago and they haven't been able to discover very much. No one talks to any of the T.S.A.B and always seem to know where they are probably by the use of tracker magic that ash was on about earlier"_

"Ash you keep on about magic types, what are the types if I may ask?"

"Go though into the main hall and on one of my bookshelfs there should be a book named history of magic, make sure it's the one made in Wizard city and that will tell you about the types and the schools on your way out Sorry Nanoha it'll take too long to explain and we don't have all night it's getting late and I'm getting hungry".

"You can eat at our place if you want Ash as long as you ask your parents, do they even know about your magic?"

"When I was found by Ravenswood I was summoned and went missing from earth for two years or so of course I wrote to tell my parents what happened but with all that was going on I forgot about what they would think and went on with my daily life in Wizard City. Yesterday was the first time in two years that I seen any of my family and although it was a happy reunion I can't really include them in my life too much, they know I'll be safe and always have somewhere to sleep. Ok Nanoha chose a pattern all ready or should we make a custom?"

Nanoha took the clothes patterns over to Ashleigh desk "I like this one it looks simple and quick to wear but it look's like it's missing something," the pattern Nanoha was looking at was a simple travellers wear which was a long flowing sarong with a tall pointed witch hat and shoes and a leather side pouch and wand holder.

"If you want we can also make a custom pattern to give you a choice in what you wear, that one only use's 10% of the leathers we shocked and there's plenty left, all I need is to know your magical type which can be retrieved from your wand or chant pattern which line's you magical circle.

Inside Nanoha Head "_I don't know if I should, the chant pattern is different for every Mage Witch or Wizard a bit like a credit card and I haven't known Ashleigh long_ not to mention that Rising Heart can't scan her."

Rising heart interrupted her master thoughts_" Master I sense no hostile intent from minimal scans of the environment or host you can do it My Master_ "

Looking down before and pulling Rising Heart from under her top, Nanoha looked at her devise unsure if it was safe but Rising Heart made her move first, a magical circle formed in mid-air and under Nanoha feet Ashleigh taking the initiative went over to one of her recipes, draws and pulled out a black card and held it up to the circle Rising Heart had formed.

Rising Heart pulsed and the magical circles under Nanoha feet and in the air started to rotate. Ashleigh concentrating while holding the blank recipe card slowly spread her hand from the card the death schools magical cymbal and her chant pattern forming as she did till about 45cm big, the recipe card then started to rotate in the opposite direction and Nanoha personal chant and magic type formed and imprinted to the card "imprinting complete." Rising Heart finished in her monotone voice

Turning the card around giving it a look, "This looks complicated but nicely done, I should be able to make this, the setups going to take forever though, you my as well go make yourself some tea while I finish this"

Nanoha worriedly turned to Ashleigh"Can you? I mean if it's too hard you don't have to worry," but Ashleigh wasn't listening, "Nanoha it looks like Ash loves a challenge so don't worry so much about it, plus she doesn't seem to care about talking jewellery, come go make her some tea"

Leaving Ashleigh to her challenge Nanoha and her father returned down stairs to make a cup of tea and hunt Ashleigh's library, she did not come down for 3 hours.

Walking in to where Nanoha was, Ashleigh spoke," done, that took some doing; the setup was hell and used up the rest of the leathers and a lot of material too. They will not be done till the morning."

Nanoha seeing Ashleigh a bit pale "Why don't you have dinner with us Ash if it's ok with dad seeing as we go to Tokyo in the morning?"Having agreed they all left Ashleigh's place.

* * *

**End of Ch.03**

**Next is Ch.03**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

**_This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha_**

**Anything before Level_15**

**Beginner**

**Level_16 =1st year**

**Level_42 = 2ed year**

**Level_48 =3ed year**

**Ch.03**

* * *

At the Takamachi's place Momoko Takamachi was getting worried about her family when they walked though the back door, kissing her husband, before turning to address her daughter and new friend "Drink girl's? you been gone a long time, did you have fun?"

"I'd say we learned a lot right Nanoha? With all of what Ashleigh has told us and seen, Ashleigh can I ask what your home runs on?"

"Yes mostly magic and what isn't magic is wood or coal, my home is made to spend years in if I need without having to go out. Some people have spent over 500 or more years in them"

"500 years, is that necessary to spend so long in there? I can see how you can if you had the right amount of food and water and your school seems to know what they are teaching. Is the earth's school like the one you go to?"

"That is what I want to know, the paper's I got from my head master have no information on life within the school and he wouldn't send me in if he thinks I can't handle myself. I'll have to investigate what wands and staffs are used before I go in and change my reapers staff for one more in keep with low key"

"Yeah that staff does looks a bit creepy until you see the glasses he's wearing," you were on about magic types, what type are you?"

"I'm a Necromancer the School of Death is about ending and closure. All things pass eventually, and time cannot be held back forever. Wizards devoted to Death Magic, know or should understand this fact about everything around us and strive to face it without fear. We try to make the most of our time. Beware, though; some Wizards become morbid or try to cheat death through undeath. We as Necromancers use _Whispers_ to strengthen our will, and draw on the power of courage to channel our own fears out of ourselves and at our opponents.

"Hahhaha sounds just the school for Nanoha from what we're been told of her"

"Nanana I'm not that bad I just wanted to help and I don't like to lose so I train hard with Rising Heart, when I think about what happened to them it's the least I can do"

"Nanoha sounds like you'd fit Right in, professor Dworgyn is a really good teacher and knows a lot and some he shouldn't, thanks to his teachings I was saved a number of times. I won't say I've never lost a fight, I've had death on my doorstep a number of time's but the times I've lost I've been orbed to my home for recovery, one of the reasons you should always buy a house for the magical type you practice is because they help you heal and keep you safe"

Just as Ashleigh finished talking Nanoha's older brother Kyouya Takamachi and her older sister Miyuki Takamachi walked though the door.

"Who's this new friend Nanoha how did you blow her up?" Nanoha turning the her brother, "**I do not blow my friends up" **turning, Nanoha's sister replied "Yeah right I'm sure Fate, Vita and Alisa will argue otherwise"

"All right you lot calm down. Ashleigh, meet Kyouya my son and my other daughter Miyuki"

Bowing before raising her head Ashleigh greeted the new family members "Hello my name Is Ashleigh the Death Whisper, Death Student at Wizard City Ravenswood School of magical arts, we just came back from my home. I Met Nanoha this morning in one of my blond moments not paying attention to my surroundings" Momoko Takamachi "Come on everyone dinner's ready"

Dinner at the Takamachi's place was a lively affair and Ashleigh could have sworn that Momoko and her husband where newly weds "Ashleigh This Hogwarts, What will Nanoha need and who will we contact for enrolment and information? Ashleigh responded "the person in charge of Hogwarts is Professor Dumbledore I'll send a letter to the school that my new friend is also magical and would like to attend the same school and let them do the investigating of your family."After a few more questions and answers Nanoha's family had agreed.

The next Morning when Nanoha awoke Ashleigh wasn't in her bed, walking down the stairs "Mama have you seen Ash? "Momoko turned as the rest of the family waked in, "Ash was already up when I awoke but about 20 minutes ago she said she was going to feed Scar and get your Robes" As breakfast progressed and the family where talking when Ashleigh walked in wearing her Death School uniform.

Walking over to where the family is, Ashleigh laid two full sized outfits along the sofa in their dinning room. Shirou Takamachi, Nanoha's Father quickly looked towards the robes "so they are finished then?"The robes where covered with a brown paper. Ashleigh nodded before joining the family.

As the family waited for Nanoha to show herself from upstairs, it was 10 minutes before Nanoha made her appearance, Ashleigh following Nanoha as she stood before her family. Nanoha was in her travelling sarong, hat and shoes which was white lined in blue and along the sarongs fringe where triangles with red opals centring and a belt with a pouch and wand holder attached to the pouch, being able to hold a lot more than it looked. "Looks great Nanoha you look like a real 18th century lady"Kyouya replied Miyuki being excited to see her other outfit followed "Come on Nanoha lets see the other"

After changing Nanoha was once more in front of her family in the custom outfit Ashleigh had designed with Rising Heart which was styled to look a lot like her barrier jacket which was a long skirt vest and jacket attached with a metal breast plate, her custom outfit was a long skirt vest which was covered buy a caped jacket, the undershirt was made from a thick black leather and thickened at the neck shoulders and waist with a wand holder plus side pouch attached by a thick belt which protected Nanoha's abdomen although thick heavy and protective was very easy to move in.

Shirou "looks like an 18 century Style version of your barrier Jacket , Nanoha, great job Ashleigh" turning Ashleigh spoke "It turned out better than I thought, both outfits shouldn't need much in the way of repairs, you could probably get hit by a meteor and they wouldn't show any signs of damage, magically they are good against most school's the most being death magic, just don't get your head cut off. Although now you need a staff and wand to match and it's complete, can't have you doing magic with unknown tools when we're undercover."

Momoko followed "Sounds like a good addition to your armour Nanoha. What do you plan on doing in their society? Don't go starting any wars"Nanoha continued "we'll take in the sights of their community, do some shopping and I want to know how bad the situation is there. It's my planet and part of my responsibility"

Outside just before Nanoha and Ashleigh entered the car Ashleigh had replaced her death home Orb with another smaller home in one of the other tree's, enabling the girls to transport between both home and the spiral, climbing into the car they were off to Tokyo

* * *

**End of CH.03**


	6. Chapter 4

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

**_This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha_**

**Anything before Level_15**

**Beginner**

**Level_16 =1st year**

**Level_42 = 2ed year**

**Level_48 =3ed year**

**I have spell checked it and done the best i can i probably go over it again at a later date enjoy **

**Ch.04**

* * *

Ashleigh had gone out to her home and got a blue orb with a gold and black circular patterned base, she also had a book with the same design on the cover. Walking over to the coffee table Ashleigh placed the orb in the middle of the table before facing Nanoha's Family.

"I did the same test with my family and found we must have had a magical descendent on my mother's side of the family so I want to ask everyone who has not been tested for magic to touch the orb, It'll light up if you have any sort of magic flowing through you and depending on the orb's colour will also depend on the type of magic you posses though I don't have the time today to get you any teaching materials"

The first to touch the orb was Miyuki placing her hand slowly on top of the object. The orb flickered in and out with mountable dim colours before resting back to it stationary blue colouring, turning to Miyuki Ashleigh spoke "I Need to do more testing to be sure you have the potential.

Miyuki nodded before softy speaking, "you make it sound like It'll kill me," what Miyuki was not expecting was Ashleigh's eyes to flicker from their normal green to a gray colour before she spoke coldly "You should know by now from Nanoha what magic can and has done and I'm not going to sugar coat the dangers of magic but it has been known to look similar to cancer or other illnesses when something is a bit wrong with your body but my suggestion is perhaps to see a not so normal family doctor for your next visit," As Ashleigh finished her eyes returned back to their normal colour.

Turning to her sister Nanoha spoke up, "Shamal Is a doctor so next time she's visits ask her to have a look, she may be able to explain why the orb returned back to stationary.

"What I mean is I'm not a Doctor but my orb should have settled on a colour if she is strong enough and not returned to its stationary mode but you're a Magical Family and magical family's need Magical doctor's to explain their problem's but I'd say Miyuki has a magical core too but it's being blocked from use somehow."

Nanoha face frowned and looked on unhappily at Ashleigh's explanation and was about to ask more when her brother put his hand on her shoulder shaking his head "Nanoha she probably does not know the reason herself so don't ask questions that might upset her, we'll ask Shamal around next time we hear from them," Nodding they both looked towards the next victim.

Momoko was the next the orb sat stationery not showing any signs of magic "seems your clean miss Takamachi so if there's potential it'll be on the father's side," Momoko slowly retuned her hand to the side before speaking "I feel a bit disappointed but all the better as I don't think magic would go well in the café".

Turning Ashleigh's eyes sparkled "just because you can't use magic doesn't mean you can't wield magic, there are two types in that category object's that take mana from within and the object's use mana from around their user, It's only them who use object's that take mana from within that are the true magical being the others are in the category of magical girls and boys and don't normally last past their teen's".

Kyouya was the next to bring his hand over and placing it directly on top the orb began to flash multi colour before setting on the colour orange, having a quick at her book Ashleigh spoke "guess I was right it's the father's side Kyouya Kun you can practice fire magic and I would at least know the basic's for safety, I'll get you set next time I am in wizard city unless you want to practice Nanoha's type in which you'll probably need retesting some time.

Shirou was the last to be tested, finishing his tea and resting his hand on top of the orb like before it flashed multiple colours before resting between orange and black, looking on at the orb Ashleigh continued "fire and death not a bad combination, like before I'll give you the advice to practice your abilities for safely but given the dojo outside any sword art's will help with your magical heritage, I'll give you my old death magic starter kit".

"There is not any harm mixing type's of magic just use the duelling ring and have a bit of fun, once you have your starter kits beginner spell can't kill but will hurt and I'm guess Nanoha's type of magic is basically the same, practice magic's are there to learn not kill and maybe joining a few beginner spell's with your sword practice will help improve your skill levels but I'm no swordsman ,just been on the receiving end of a spell master's sword few time's to know".

Mr Takamachi looked at Ashleigh before speaking "I'd like to try both the tradition to train and enhance my own skill and maybe help improve my daughter's skill's and Nanoha style for the difference in techniques and technology" looking towards the clock Mr Takamachi continued "It is 8 am so if we have done let's leave soon or we won't make it to Tokyo

"Ok I want to send a letter to Hogwarts before we leave and set my other home up for quick transport to and from your house plus quick access to Spiral although I don't like sending Scar half way across the world just for a letter, I'll be partially blind if we're attacked plus his defence spell's come in handy"

"Perhaps there's a mailing system in Tokyo's Magical centre you can use especially since Scar is not your ordinary house pet or mail owl and going into unknown territory like you said earlier is dangerous"

"True, thanks I may have done something stupid but I'll be back in 15 and I'll get a wand Mr Takamachi can use and some spell cards used by beginners, mind you the sooner you learn them the better, I stopped using them after the first two mouths and went on to books as they are better though I need to work on control like any wizard I got to used to using the duelling ring and you don't need much control for that".

"What do you mean?"

"The duelling ring use's what known as pips, You get given one pip depending on the spell per turn. The more pips you have the bigger spell's you can achieve, the other system I use don't use pips, you seen my magical circle when I and Rising Heart where making the pattern for Nanoha's clothes. I'm a lot stronger than most wizards and put much Mana into the pattern. It was a nightmare trying to figure the Spell codes for the strength of the outfit because of you lack of control on my own power's, the duelling ring is good for some things but because you don't need control in theduelling ring can make you lazy in the control department".

After Ashleigh finished her sentence she left the room walking towards the outside gardens to where her home was to do what she had to do before the trip.

"Nanoha can you help Ashleigh with her control on her spells?"

"Yes Papa she seems to have learnt a lot and already and knows a few spell's, I kind of know how Ash may be feeling"

"Ohh and that is" Miyuki finished

"It's easy to go all out and put all your mana into one spell if it were not for the help of Rising Heart I'd be lacking in that department that's why I practice a lot on control in her simular and Ash does it without the aid of a intelligent devise"

"You two can work on that throughout the year where ever you may be though by the looks of things if ash is right you may have the same problem without the aid of Rising Heart"

Walking back in the room Ashleigh had a big brown bag and a book with a beginner's wand and handed it all to Mr Takamachi "That is everything you should need plus a set of rubs, it's a quick make and not very well spelled but it'll protect you none the less with the small spell's and use the spell deck if you're in trouble, the card's will only allow one spell at a time so control not needed"

Parking the minivan in Tokyo had given Mr Takamachi a nightmare of a headache. Tokyo city itself was like bedlam with cars, buses and whatever else that moved on four wheels but had managed to get a park in what one would call the quiet areas in the city itself and felt uneasy about parking in the quiet area in Tokyo given that the city itself is a street your two away is a busy area the city.

"Girl's we're here ,"looking over to the back seat both Nanoha and Ashleigh's head's where resting on one another fast asleep, Scar being the first to awake and Nanoha soon after moving her head Ashleigh's head fell into her lap before Ashleigh awoke sensing they had entered a barrier soon confirmed by Rising Heart "Sir we have entered a barrier caution recommend"

Moving her head from Nanoha lap and blushing Ashleigh spoke "Not a full barrier" Nanoha continued "but good enough to keep anyone without a magical signature out but where the rest of the community"

"Probably behind a thicker barrier this looks like the outer barrier a safe grade in a way"

"But how did papa find it so easy"

"He probably didn't"

"You mean the barrier draws people who are magical towards it and keeps everyone else away does that mean its city wide?"

"Can't say but most likely remember Nanoha to not use Rising Heart, I opted to change my staff to the Graven Wand I used in my first year at Wizard City same as your dad and don't flash the head too much given the head is a skull. who knows how these people will act to necromancy."

"Point taken, looks like there's a traditional Raman Shop and a Pub overlooking a shrine so lets go have some lunch before continuing".

"You better change first Mr Takamachi or you'll be the odd one out"

It was 15 minutes before Mr Takamachi returned from the minivan wearing a similar outfit to Nanoha's one only plainer with just a simple black and white lining, Hat and shoes

* * *

**End of Ch. 4 part one **


	7. Notice

**Wizard101 and Harry Potter Nanoha**

_**This is a non-profit, fan-based-I do not own Wizard101, Harry Potter, Nanoha**_

* * *

**Just a notice of tune-up with the released chapters to improve my work**

**as for my work it will not be pulled down just written over when the time is right **

**Ch. 5 is at about 1241 words and I still got some ideas to go yet**


End file.
